Unexpected
by SakuraLeiJinguuji
Summary: After the rescue of Peeta Mellark and the others, they're with someone Unexpected. I never expected to see The ruthless Cato and the girl who almost killed me, Clove again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_~During The Rebellion~_

Katniss POV

It was already one week since Gale and the few others who volunteered to rescue Peeta and the others. And then when they came back, they came back with Peeta,Johanna,Annie and then it was unexpected, they also bought Cato and Clove with them.

I didn't understand, I had no idea, that they were ALIVE, The ruthless _Cato_ and The girl who could have almost killed me_, Clove_. It was weird of me to say their name, like I'm still afraid of them. But really I am, seeing them everyday, _Daydreams,_ _Nightmares,_ As if they were real, that they would kill me,_Kill me and Peeta._

_Flashback:_

**I look at Plutarch for an explanation that night and then he told me the whole story.**

"**The Clove and Cato you saw are fake." He starts, I raised my eyebrow. "During the reaping at District 2, When Clove was reaped and then Cato volunteered, Snow saw something in them, They were perfect for Snow's Army, that day they were asked to show their skills in front of us Gamemakers and Snow as well, Clove being good at Knife-throwing, Cato with his spears, machete and swords, they were perfect for Snow's Army."**

"**What Army?" I asks**

"**Snow already notices some uprising of the other districts, and then he knew he needed an army, Someone like Cato and Clove, he could have taken you to with your bow and arrow skills, but he knew District 12 is also starting an uprising, and he didn't want any traitors in his army. So they replaced Cato and Clove during that day and they were hibernated."**

"**So you mean they slept for… what a year?"**

"**Not exactly you see Snow wanted no confusion between them, so he injected the Fake Clove and Cato memories into the real Clove and Cato, so that they would also hate you the way the fake ones did. The problem is that Clove is not from 2, she's originally from12 so it was impossible for her to hate you and Peeta, the way the real Cato did - "**

"**Wait so you mean Clove is from 12 how did she -"**

"**Move from District 2? You see Clove is somehow, connected to Peeta Mellark, their family and everything. You see Clove's father was the first one from District 12 to discover that they are rebels underground, he saw a tunnel in the mines that lead to District 13, he was first unwelcomed but he proves that he also want to breakfree from the Capitol and most of all President Snow. He always finds a way that the capitol is wrong and says it aloud in front or behind the Peacekeepers, that results into beating."**

"**I think I've seen him before, he was one of my mother's patient, my father was the one who took him after the beating and told my mother to heal him, but it was impossible, his injuries were too great, and there was girl knocking at the door, she was about my age about 5 years old, my father took her and place her near the man, who I think was her father, she did cry but her cry was different.**

**They were just tears in her eyes, she did not scream, she just sat their brushing the hair away from her father's face and then he kisses him in the cheek and then he was dead, he thank both my father and mother. And there's a boy who came outside, he hugged her and told her **_'Everything Will Be Alright, Saphire'" _I say.

_Thinking about it, about Clove's story makes me wanna hate Snow more, to think that she been through all that at a very young age, somehow I see my self as very lucky to still have My mother and my sister._

"**Yes, Clove's real name was Saphire Walker, and I think the boy you mentioned is Peeta Mellark, after weeks of Clove's father death, when we knew that Clove's father was suppose to start an uprising, Snow didn't want Saphire **_**er, I mean Clove**_**, would follow into her father's footsteps, So Snow took her away from 12 and Peeta and gave her a new life in 2, a new family, a new identity as Clove"**

"**So what about her mother?"**

"**I think you remember her mother"**

_And then without Plutarch explaining, I remember her mother, she was the most beautiful person in the entire district, like my father when she sings, the birds also stop to listen and then I realize that I'm also connected to Clove, her mother was my aunt, That makes her my Cousin….._

"**Yes, I do"**

"**Better sleep Mockingjay" says Plutarch and I'm off to bed, still having nightmares about the games.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_~During The Rebellion~_

Katniss POV

~Present~

It was already 7:00 in the morning and we had to go down to have our breakfast.

After that i decided I'll give Peeta a visit.

"I'll go with you" says Gale "Fine" I say.

We went to his room where I saw Cato, Clove, Haymitch, and Plutarch.

I went near Clove and i can see Cato hiss at me. pushing Clove aside like i was gonna attack her.

"No, Cato, its fine don't worry, Katniss wouldn't hurt me, I promise." says Clove from behind holding Cato's hand, it took some minutes before Cato left hissing at me.

"I'll leave you two alone, let's go Plutarch, Gale." says Haymitch, Gale looks at me with worry all over his face and then leaves.

"Hey Clove" I say, like we're old friends.

"Hey Katniss" she says normally. I took a seat beside her, unaware of what i was going to ask.

"You look healthier than usual, the last time i saw you during the games you were so thin." she says, breaking the silence between us

"Look Clove, we both know that wasn't you, that it was some Capitol mutt"

"It's weird you know Katniss, because I always see you, _Killing you_, It was hard to accept with all the memories the Capitol has put into us, I don't even know why you speak normally to me, when we both know I almost killed you"

"It's not you Saphire, It was the fake Clove, a Capitol mutt"

"I miss being called Saphire, you know when we were kids you used to say my name with funny voices"

"All of us can call you Saphire, I can make a public announcement."

"Doesn't matter, People knows me as Clove not Saphire, the girl who almost killed you, even you if make a public announcement people would just know me as Clove"

"How's your stay here?" I ask

"Well fed and everything, but Me and Cato don't usually eat downstairs, we usually eat either in the Hospital or our room, we don't want people throwing food at us." she says playing with her hair then continues "I'm happy that the people from 12 are well fed, the kids and everything, I can say they're happy here."

"Yah, but I'm sorry about... the people throwing food at you..."

"It's fine, after watching the games, I can see why everyone is afraid of me, you know Katniss you could be a good actress you know, the fake love and everything."

I raised my eyebrow, how did she know?

"Haymitch told me everything, your mentor, but i'm still happy me having Cato, having friends with Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Plutarch and your camera crew, they even want me to tell my whole story for your propos."

"Cato, how is he?" even though I don't care about Cato, there still something within me that i wanted to ask, his relationship with Clove.

"Still believing that the Capitol is right, it took some real convincing before he was on your side, but he told me the reason, he joined the rebellion was because of me, pretty silly doesn't it?"

"So he's your bodyguard?" I ask, she laughs, hearing her laugh took me back to my childhood days where i used to play with her all the time.

"More of like that, but not really, are you giving Peeta a visit?"

"Yah, but i think he's already asleep, have you talk to him?"

"Plutarch says i can talk to him later, to improved his memory"

"_To improve_ what?"

"His memory, haven't anyone told you?"

"Told me what Clove?"

"That Peeta is -"

"Clove you may go, I'll deal with Katniss, I'll send a guard for you when we need you already." I turn around and i saw Haymitch, Plutarch, Beete and Cato.

"Okay..." says Clove while Cato grabs her hand and leaves.

"About that Katniss, we'll have to talk about that somewhere privately" says Beete

* * *

**And then i knew, Peeta is hijacked by the Capitol making my memories of him turn deadly.**

* * *

It was 6 in the evening when Clove was called again and all of us was there Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, Beete and me. She enters the room with Peeta awake.

"Hi Peeta," she says

"Saphire, you were in the games right, but your name was Clove a tribute from District 2 right?"

"Your right."

"What happened to you, I saw you beaten up, when we were kids right, The capitol guys took you, and then they were news about you committing suicide"

"They moved me to District 2 Peeta, and named me Clove, I've gotten used to it you know, I think Clove suits me better don't you think?"

"Isn't that like small dried flower buds which are used as a spice?"

"Your right, a Peacekeeper from 2 named me that, and ever since I've always gotten used to People calling me Clove"

"But aren't you supposed to be dead, I mean Thresh killed you right?"

Then I can see the anger in Cato's eyes, He was there, I mean his fake one was there begging the fake Clove to stay with him, and then i think i heard that the fake one would revenge for her,Thus killing Thresh.

"You see Peeta,During the reaping at District 2, When I was reaped and then Cato volunteered, Snow saw something in us, we were perfect for His Army, that day we were asked to show our skills in front of the Gamemakers and Snow as well, Me being good at Knife-throwing, Cato with his spears, machete and swords, we were perfect for Snow's Army, in case of an upcoming rebellion"

"So you let Snow controlled you?" asks Peeta, I can see Cato's hand turning into a fist, wanting to hit Peeta for asking that question.

"Relax, Cato, Peeta wouldn't hurt her, I promise." says Beete

"I had no choice, Peeta, they would kill Katniss and you, If I didn't"

"Why Katniss, Clove? She's the reason we're all going to die" he looks at me then points his fingers at me "She's the traitor, Clove!"

"She's not Peeta, Look at you! Look at yourself! Would you say those things to the person who saved you?"

"All of that was for a Show, Clove! I can see it she wanted to kill me 1st day in the games!"

"And did she? I know Peeta your confused, but Katniss saved your life, Peeta because-"

"What Clove? because she loves me? All of that was for the games! She's using you Clove, to lure me in her side!"

and then Clove does the unexpected, she slaps Peeta.

"Get her out from there!" commands Plutarch

"Are you kidding me? its the best part!" says Haymicth

"Haymitch's right let her be, she knows what she's doing, Plutarch." says Beete.

"She using you Clove, Their using you just like The Capitol did!" shouts Peeta

"You don't know me anymore Peeta, I came here because I wanted to talk to you not because Katniss sent me here, I wanted to talk to the person whom i shared my childhood past, my happy childhood past, before the capitol arrested me. You once told me this if you were ever reaped you dont want the capitol to control, that even when you die, you die as Peeta Mellark. And look at you now, your making the capitol control you Peeta!"

Peeta fell into silent. Clove kissed both his cheeks then his forehead.

"Remember what you told me before, Peeta" then when she was about to open before

"Would you eat with me everyday until i can go out, can i talk to you everyday?" asks Peeta, Clove looks at us, Plutarch nods.

"Sure, have a good night sleep Peeta, see you tomorrow" and then she leaves

"Thank you, Clove" says Plutarch

"I might help you with the hijack thing Beete" says Clove

"Sure, meet me after dinner, we already have some theories" answers Beete

"Can Katniss and Cato come?" asks Clove

"Sure, meet me after dinner" Beete says then leaves.

"Cato, you hungry?" Clove asks

"We can eat downstairs Clove, and don't worry if people would throw food at you they will have their punishment" offers Gale, I can see a hint of worry in Clove's eyes after hearing the word punishment

"Gale is right, Clove eat with us, don't worry the punishment is not really big, they're just not gonna eat dinner, Coin implemented that awhile ago."

"Okay, Cato let's go"

And all of us head downstairs to our table, with Finnick, Annie, and Johanna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

__Clove's POV

Currently sitting with Katniss, Gale, Cato, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna. First it was very awkward, of course I recognize them all, Finnick who won the games at the age of 14, Annie who won the games because she was the best swimmer, and Johanna who won the games by acting very weak then killing the several tributes left.

"So Clove, who are you by the way?" asks Johanna, I shoot a glance at her, checking if what i heard is right _Who are you by the way?_

__I shoot a glance at Katniss and she nods.

"I'm Saphire Walker, Victor Jo-

"Call me Johanna" she says

"Where are you from by the way, Saphire or do you prefer Clove?" asks Annie

"Clove is fine... Ummm I'm originally from 12..."

"12? so how did you become a district 2 tribute?" asks Finnick

"About that Finnick its p-

"It's okay, Katniss I think they deserve an answer, My father started an uprising in 12 and then he was badly hurt by the peacekeepers, the capitol... I mean President Snow didn't want to kill me so...they moved me to 2"

"Your mother?" asks Johanna

"She killed herself after knowing Snow killed her family" I say, disregarding the fact that half of it was true.

"I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't kill her self like that, If she had a daughter like you."says Finnick, I can see Cato growling, I held his hand for a while knowing it was fine, I just didn't want to really talk about my mother so much.

"He killed her self so that I can live, peacefully, forgetting what happened in 12 forgetting my family... It was hard..." I can see Finnick regretting to say those words and right now we are at silence again.

I can someone approach us, probably one of 's guards

"Soldier Odair, Everdeen, Mason, Hawthorne you are asked to proceed to President's head office, Victor Annie you are asked to go back to your quarters" says the guard

Katniss waved me goodbye, Annie hugged both me and Cato, and all of them left.

"Clove Stronghold and Cato Xanderson, President asks you to do whatever you pleased, but by tomorrow you are asked to report to the Training Center for training, and tomorrow on, you shall be called Soldier Stronghold and Soldier Xanderson, Am i Clear?" asks the guard

"Yes sir" I say

We went back to my room. And I know this is the time to really talk to Cato.

"Why did you come? I thought you never cared"

"Clove, do you think I'd be here, if i didn't cared?" says Cato

"I know you dont want it here Cato, but-

"But what Clove? Trying to be nice to the people here? Talk Talk Chit Chat Choe Like you do?"

"Then why did you come? Cato, to kill me?"

"The only reason I'm here, is to keep you alive Clove, can't you see? I'm protecting you in every way possible!"

"I dont need your protection Cato!"

"Why? Is it because LoverBoy asked you to be with him for what? Oh... 24 hours?"

I slap him and they were tears running down my face

"Then just leave! Cato! if you don't want it here! Leave!"

"So after 8 years of making me promise that i wouldn't leave you, you would ask me to leave? Fine."

and then he presses his lips against mine, it was a long soft kiss, and i know i will not be the first to breakaway, but then he looks at me.

"Ask yourself Clove is it Peeta or Me?" and then he leaves


End file.
